


Inked Hands

by NB_Ash_tree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tattoos, This is just extremely self-indulgent smut, but honestly is that not the point of writing smut?, idk how to tag lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Ash_tree/pseuds/NB_Ash_tree
Summary: Michael can't help but fantasize about a certain boss of his. Little does he know, his boss has some fantasies of his own.
Relationships: Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Inked Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me I wrote this when I was in high school and I've finally found the courage to post it.

I watched as his tattooed hands effortlessly played across the frets of the Guitar Hero guitar. The song being played faded into the background, the whole of my concentration taken up by the dangerously gorgeous man in front of me. I couldn’t help but wish I was that guitar. Deliciously horrible thoughts crept into my mind. Those hands holding mine; those hands, ink dark against my skin; those hands, one around my throat and the other wrapped around my-

“Micoo, it’s your turn.” Gavin’s words snapped me out of my own mind and made me take the breath I didn’t realize I needed. I shook my head a little and took the guitar that was being held out to me, trying not to look at the one handing it to me.

Jeremy’s voice sounded from my left, “Uh, you okay buddy?”

I let out a chuckle that thankfully didn’t sound as forced as it felt. “Uhh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you just seemed out of it,” Jeremy shrugged.

“He was just so impressed by my incredible guitar skills that he forgot how to speak, that’s all,” Geoff bragged.

_If only you knew how fucking right you are._ And with that thought, I set about picking a song, managing to keep the thoughts out of my mind for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day, that is, until I felt a pair of hands fall on my shoulders as I was finishing editing my last video of the day.

“What the fuck do you want?” The words were out of my mouth before I finished turning my chair around. As my eyes caught sight of a sea of ink and messy hair, my breath hitched. “Oh, uh, hey Geoff.”

“Michael,” a crooked grin appeared on his face, “You, uh, wanna come over to my place after work? I’m planning on making enchiladas.” He raised his voice on the word enchiladas, with a pointed look at Ryan’s desk.

Ryan might have said something in return, but I couldn’t hear him over the mantra repeating in my brain; _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_.

Luckily some part of me remembered how to be a human and I said, “Uh yeah, sure, lemme check my schedule.” I pulled out my phone and pretended to look at my calendar. I knew I didn’t have plans that night, I just needed a second to catch my breath. _Dude, chill the fuck out, it’s not like it’s a date. It’s probably not even a big deal to him._

“Yeah, looks like I’m free!” I looked up at him.

His face lit up and his grin broke into a smile. “Great! I was gonna get going at like, uhh, 4:30. You want to just come over right away then?”

“Y-yeah, I should be done with this video by then.” I hoped he didn’t notice the stutter.

I was not done with the video by then. I couldn’t focus after Geoff asked me on--not a date--over for dinner. I shot Larry an email asking him to finish it for me and without waiting for a response, I grabbed my stuff and headed over to Geoff’s. He got a bit of a head start so he was already inside the house when I got there.

_Alright Michael, you’re gonna be fine. Like you said, it’s not even a big deal to him. He’s just your boss and your friend, nothing more._  
I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Geoff appeared, wearing that dumb grin he always has.

“Michael! Come in,” he said, stepping aside to let me in.

I walked in and suddenly the world shifted and I felt the door against my back. I didn’t have time to wonder at what happened before Geoff was kissing me. His warm lips stole the breath from my lungs as I stood there frozen. Geoff pulled away and I watched as he seemed to come back to himself as well. All the color drained from his face.

“Shit, I, uh…” Geoff’s voice cracked as he tried to figure out what he had just done. Without thinking, I reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to me. Our lips crashed together again, and this time, I made it count. I ghosted my tongue across his lips, a gentle question. He opened his mouth against mine and kissed me deeper. He brought his hand up to rest on my face and mine landed in his hair. When we finally parted for air, we just stared at each other in silence.

I took his hand from my face and held it in mine, running my thumb over the pads of his fingers. Then, in some act of boldness, maybe preceded by the thought _Now or never, Michael,_ I looked him in the eyes and brought his hand to my mouth, taking two of his fingers into it. Geoff’s eyes widened and a blush crept across his cheeks. I ran my tongue across his fingertips and between his fingers. A moan escaped him and he pressed his fingers against my soft, warm tongue. I nibbled on his digits and something in his eyes darkened with pleasure. He hooked his fingers behind my teeth and pulled my mouth open, leaving me feeling exposed. All I could do was moan before he let go and ran his thumb against my lips.

“You…” he started, “are so fucking sexy.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” I smirked, grabbing his wrist. He just growled in response and twisted his hand, grabbing my wrist instead and dragging me down a hallway.

“I’m gonna destroy that little twink ass of yours, that’s what I’m gonna do,” he muttered.

He pulled me into the bedroom and then let me go, turning around to shut the door behind us. He paused for a moment with his back to me. After seemingly taking a deep breath, he turned back around.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asked. I looked into his eyes, pupils dilated, and at his face, flushed.

“Geoff,” I started, letting my eyelids droop slightly, “you have no fucking idea how much I wanna do this.” I put my hand on his chest and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Do whatever you want to me, daddy.”

As I pulled back, I saw Geoff’s jaw drop slightly and his breathing became labored.

“Come on then, take me,” I added, just to really lay it on thick.

Geoff pushed me back onto the bed, pulling my shirt off quickly. He kissed me again, then moved the kiss down my jaw. He kissed and sucked his way down my neck, then my chest, leaving marks in his wake.

“Michael,” he spoke between kisses, “You’re so goddamn beautiful Michael.” He unbuckled my belt and looked up at me with a silent question in his eyes. I lifted my hips so he could slip my jeans off.

“Uuunnhh, Geoff, fuck…” I moaned out as he continued downward to my thighs. He had left my boxer briefs on, but my arousal was showing regardless. As he kissed up my thighs, dangerously close to my dick, I stopped him.

“Geoff.” I started, looking directly into his eyes. His face was flushed and his pupils were blown. “I want to see you. I want to touch you.”

He understood what I meant and sat up to undress. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing pale skin and colorful ink. Before he could unbutton his pants, I leaned over and stopped him by pressing my lips to his. I gently bit his lip as I pulled away, placing my hands on his shoulders. I traced the tattoos there down to his chest. Lightly dragging my nails down his chest to his abdomen, my hands eventually landed at his waistband. Before doing anything else, I got up and tugged at Geoff’s arm gently, encouraging him to turn around. With Geoff seated on the bed, I knelt down in front of him, on the floor. He gasped lightly as I looked up at him from between his legs. Smirking, I undid his pants and pulled them, along with his underwear, down far enough to free his erection.

“Wow,” I breathed. Geoff’s cock stood at attention in my face, thick and full. “Geoff, I can’t… I can’t believe this is actually happening.”

Geoff reached down to my chin and guided me to look at his face. “And you’re sure you wanna do this? It’s not too late to say no.”

In response, I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and dragged my tongue up the underside of it. Geoff’s head fell back and he let out a moan.

“Was that good daddy?” I asked, batting my eyes at him. He groaned again and gripped my hair.

“_Fuck_ Michael, you’re so good for daddy.” The words sent a shiver down my spine and I felt my cock twitch. I wrapped my lips around the head of Geoff’s cock and swirled my tongue around his head. Bobbing up and down on his cock, I relished Geoff’s moans and the way he tugged at my hair. He bucked his hips, making me choke slightly. The feeling made me moan.

“Oh, did you like that baby? Do you want daddy to fuck your face?” I pulled off his cock with a pop and looked up at him.

“Yes daddy. Please use me.”

“Tap my leg twice if you need to stop, okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Geoff tightened his grip in my hair and pushed me down onto his cock. He started slowly, easing me into it, feeling my throat stretch around his erection. He sped up gradually until he was finally using me the way I wanted. Tears welled up and spilled down my face as I choked and gagged on his cock. I loved every second of it. I wanted him to wreck me from every angle. I could feel his arousal throb with every thrust. My own erection ached with need. I was so turned on, knowing that I made Geoff react like that.

Geoff forced his cock fully into my throat, holding me down so my face was nearly pressed into his pelvis. I was held there, throat full of Geoff, until he had to let me up for air.

I gasped in a breath, wiping spit and tears from my face with the back of my hand. Sitting there, panting on the floor, I could barely think. Whatever that was, I wanted to bring out more of it in Geoff.

“How was that, baby? It wasn’t too much for you, was it?” Geoff petted my hair.

“Geoff.” I looked up at him. “Fuck me. _Please_.” Standing up, I stripped off my underwear, letting my cock finally bounce free. I climbed into Geoff’s lap, rubbing my cock against his which was slick with my spit. “Please daddy, I need it,” I moaned while rubbing myself against him. Geoff pulled my head to his and kissed me roughly. There was none of the sweet softness he had before, and I loved it.

When he pulled away, he lightly smacked my ass and said, “Get on all fours.” I quickly obeyed. Geoff moved to the nightstand next to the bed and opened a drawer, retrieving a bottle of what I assumed was lube. He returned to the bed, kneeling behind me.

Geoff kissed my asscheek which should’ve made me laugh, but I was too horny to be amused. I heard the uncapping of a bottle, followed by something cold suddenly dripping between my cheeks.

“Ah, fuck!” I jumped, and Geoff petted my ass, hushing me. He traced his finger around my hole before pushing it inside. A small noise escaped me. The initial stretch was always a little weird. As the second and third fingers joined the fray, the weird feeling evolved into a burn. He worked me open, scissoring his fingers as he moved them in and out.

“Geoff,” I breathed out, looking back at him, “I’m ready. Fuck me.”

“Are you sure you’re stretched enough?” Geoff’s voice was sweet, but not exactly what I was going for. I wanted the burn. I wanted to feel it the next morning.  
I turned around and pressed my body against his, whispering in his ear, “I wanna feel you daddy, please.”

Geoff grabbed my face and kissed me harshly, pushing me down onto the bed. He sat up and reached into the nightstand once again, this time grabbing a small foil packet. He carefully opened it and unrolled the condom onto his cock.

Geoff lined his length up with my hole and paused, looking into my eyes.  
“You want daddy to fuck you, baby?”

“Fuck, Geoff, please,” I moaned, trying to push myself closer to him. He listened, finally, and pushed into me.

It was like a rubber band was being pulled taut inside my chest. I felt so full, so stretched. A long moan forced its way out of me as Geoff kept pushing inside, filling me up. When his pelvis finally touched me, I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

“Fu-uck, Geoff, you’re so big,” I groaned. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around me, whispering soft praises in my ear and laying kisses along my jaw and neck. After a moment of getting used to him, I took a breath and said, “Okay, I’m ready. Please move, please fuck me now.”

Geoff slowly withdrew himself and and thrust back into me, making me cry out. He picked up speed gradually to the point where he was slamming into me. I couldn’t stop myself from babbling incoherently; he felt so good inside me.

“God, yes, Geoff!” My words seemed to encourage him. “Ah! Yes! Geoff, please!”  
When he rammed into my prostate I saw colors burst behind my eyes. I arched into him, nearly screaming.  
“A-again…” I whined.

“What’s that baby? Tell daddy what you want.” Geoff’s voice was gruff and thick, sending a jolt of pleasure to my cock.

“D-do that ag-ain! Fuck, daddy, please fuck me there again!” He angled himself that way again and fucked into me even harder. I raked my nails down his back, arching into him again.

“Geoff…! Please, I… P-please,” I gasped between moans, “I-aaaaaa-I need- _fuck!_” I didn’t even know what I was begging for. I needed more. More of Geoff, more of his cock, more pleasure, just more.

Geoff groaned in response, smashing his lips into mine.  
“Fuck Michael,” he growled against my lips, “You’re so good, baby. You make such pretty noises for daddy.” I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing even closer to him.

He reached down to where my cock rested on my abdomen, leaking and harder than it’s ever been. He ran his thumb across the head, wiping up some of the precum that was pooling there. He then brought his hand up to my face and pressed his thumb into my mouth, making me taste myself. I moaned at how erotic it was.

“Choke me, daddy.” The words were out of my mouth before I even thought them. Geoff stilled inside me for a millisecond, before thrusting into me even harder. He placed his left hand at my throat, loosely wrapping his fingers around it.

“Two taps, okay?” I nodded in agreement. He tightened his hand until I could barely breathe. My vision swam slightly and I felt light-headed. Everything became so much more intense. I can only imagine how blissed out I must’ve looked, there under the hottest man I had ever seen, getting choked and fucked.  
Geoff wrapped his right hand around my cock, jerking me in time with his thrusts. I bucked my hips up into his hand as best I could. There was so much happening, and with the lack of air, my head was spinning.

With one more well placed thrust into my prostate, I came, letting out a choked sound. Hot cum erupted from my cock, splattering onto my chest and stomach. I could feel myself clench around Geoff and his thrusts became more erratic.

“Fuck, Michael, you- nng!” Geoff grunted out. He let go of my throat and I gasped for air as he pounded into me a few more times, fucking me through his orgasm as well.

We just stared at each other as we caught our breath. Geoff pulled out of me, making me whimper. He disposed of the condom, then disappeared into the attached bathroom. I just laid on the bed, dazed. Geoff came back with a towel to clean me up. He tossed the towel onto the floor and laid next to me on the bed, propping his head up on one hand. I rolled onto my side and kissed him, deeply and slowly. It didn’t have the hunger and fire of our previous kisses, but still held the intensity.

“Geoff, that was…” I trailed off.

“Amazing? Incredible? Unbelievable?” Geoff wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“Pretty fucking good,” I confirmed, snuggling up against him.

“So…” I started, “Enchiladas?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate any feedback. This is the first NSFW I ever wrote and it's the first I'm posting so please let me know what you liked or hated about it!
> 
> You can also find me at nonbinary-ash-tree.tumblr.com


End file.
